Save the Swan
Save the Swan is an episode of Wonder Pets! from season one. Characters Present *Linny *Ming-Ming *Tuck *Swan Summary The Wonder Pets try to help a young swan who doesn't know how to dance. Recap This episode starts out with the schoolchildren, off-screen, leaving school at the end of the day. They say goodbye to the classroom pets. The classroom is decorated with student artwork and other items of ballet and swans. Once the classroom is vacant, a pencil holder rattles to create the ringing of a tin can telephone. One by one, the classroom pets wordlessly notice the ringing phone. But as the phone rings, the Wonder Pets get dressed and make their way towards the phone (Ming-Ming opening a hidden door in the wiring of her cage and then flying out, Linny dropping through a hole hidden under her food bowl and landing on a music box and letting it play.) While singing their opening verses. The Wonder Pets answer the phone and find that an animal is in trouble somewhere. Linny explains the situation that it's a baby swan because he has a bucket on his head. They all jump into a box filled with fabric scraps and jump back out, wearing ballet outfits. They make a quick joke then jump back into the box and emerge in their Wonder Pets capes. Once dressed, they assemble a flying toy sailboat called "The Flyboat" from classroom objects: a Frisbee for a body, magic marker caps as rocket exhausts, a marble, wheels, the mast, and a sheet of paper for the sail. Usually, the Wonder Pets roll the wheels in their own way before leaving the classroom. The solution is invariably similar to the action they will need to take to save the animal in trouble. They travel to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake to save the Swan, who is hiding in a bucket because he's afraid to dance. The Wonder Pets often fail on the first few attempts. Then the danger escalates, prompting Ming-Ming to once again sing, "This is se-wious!" Suddenly, the Wonder Pets remember how they solved the problem in the classroom and realize that the rescue has the same solution. Then they have to work together to achieve the rescue. They showed how to do it your own way by dancing. Then the cygnet starts to understand and he started to do it his own way as the dancing ended. Then the swan parents often come out of nowhere to give grateful thanks to the Wonder Pets for helping their baby. The Wonder Pets celebrate with a celery snack. Then they fly back to the classroom. They wordlessly return to their cages. The Flyboat smoothly disassembles by itself. Linny is always the last one to get back in her cage, and her cape and cap come off. The music style that has to do with the saving that day is played, as Linny takes a bite out of the celery in her cage and winks. Category:Episodes Category:Season One